Prophesied
by Stronger123
Summary: 3 girls. They have been prophesied. Infinite dimensions, 7 deadly sins, 7 heavenly virtues, 4 seasons, ever changing weather, time is of the essence. The Cosmos is rising. OC'S
1. Intestines

**Happy birthday to me! I'm 14 today! So, to celebrate, another awkward story that I probably can't keep up with! I don't own Young Justice, but I do own my birthday presents and some chocolate cake :D**

* * *

Lillian Rose knew she couldn't rest here. She had to keep moving. The forests in this area were no place to rest, even though she had no clue where she was. Especially after what she had just done.

They would find her eventually. She speed walked to the tree nearest her, practically holding her intestines in, before pausing and gasping for breath.

Her hazel eyes scanned the shadows for any movement, an occasional strand of straight auburn hair obscuring her vision.

She growled, and continued walking, stumbling over rocks and roots alike. The darkness around her was falling, but she grit her teeth, and put her annoyance to the side.

"Hello, Lillian," a dark voice whispered in her ear, and she froze. She had hoped never to hear that voice again.

"Hello, Hades," she hissed, not turning to face him.

"Why are you here, Lillian? Why did you break into my home?" he whispered. The 14 year old girl shuddered.

"You know why," she barely breathed, staring at the seven tattoos down each arm. They were circles, getting smaller the closer they were to her hands. The ones on her left arm were gold, the ones on her right black.

"You're right," he chuckled, "I do."

She rolled her eyes.

"In case you didn't forget," he gripped her arm harshly, causing her to jerk in pain, "I gave you your powers, I can just as easily take them."

"I haven't forgotten," she hissed, watching her tattoos move to show her emotions.

"Don't address me like that," she could practically hear the evil smirk in the Lord of the Underworlds voice at breaking her pride.

"I haven't forgotten," she nearly gagged when she added, "father."

Off, somewhere in the forest, a wolf howled. Her father smiled, before disappearing. A large green bird of summer kind rested on a bench near her.

She glared at it. Didn't birds only way dead meat? It changed into a boy, and she screamed.

"Hi," the green skinned monkey boy grinned, "I'm Beast Boy, why're you bleeding?"

"My intestines are falling out, and that's what you ask?" She was shocked.

"Who are you?" He jumped down from the tree, walking over to her. She stepped back, but tripped over her own two feet.

"Why do you want to know?" She hissed.

"Because you're about to bleed out, and it would be helpful to know who you are," another boy stepped out of the shadows, revealing a boy with black hair, and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Lillian Rose," she sighed, vision going blurry.

"Two flower names?" The sunglasses boy asked.

"Hey look! It's Lillian Rose!" Yet another boy ran into the clearing, this one at the speed of light.

"How do you, know who I, am?" She breathed, before falling unconscious.

* * *

She shoved her way through the busy Metropolis crowds, getting sent multiple dark looks. Natalie, Nat, Grace, just ignored them.

She looked to be of Spanish descent, but actually she was part Swedish, about 13 years old, with brown hair and eyes, and tanned skin. She wore denim shorts and a black baggy top, and black converse.

She ran into central park, joining the back of a queue for ice cream, brown, waist length hair streaming out behind her in a braid. She sighed, and clicked her fingers. Time froze. She walked right past the waiting people, grabbed a scoop and cone, and made herself three scoops of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, with chocolate sauce. She walked off.

Once she was safely behind a tree, she clicked her fingers, and time restarted. She stared happily at her ice cream, before eating it.

* * *

18year old April May had weird parents. They were environmentalists, with a fascination for the months. And lions, couldn't forget lions.

She barely even paused to think when she used the past tense about them now. They'd gone missing, presumed dead, when out on a trip with, surprisingly, lions. April just hoped they weren't hungry lions, at that.

Her dark caramel hair helped her blend in with the plant life and her, the dry stalks of long grass swaying with her movements. Her green-blue eyes watched the safari van.

She'd been out here, alone, in the African savannah, since her parents went missing 6 years ago. She didn't mind, really. The tribes and here knew her, as the one who brought the rains. That was the best translation, anyway.

She sighed, rolling over and letting a light cloud cover the sun, threatening rain. The safari van panicked,and drove off. She waved the cloud of, and closed her eyes.

The animals wouldn't bother her. They knew who she was, after all.


	2. Time is of the essence

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes! So, for disclaimer see chapter one, and I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Time is of the essence," Nat sat up, pulling her tattered blanket close around her.

"Who's there?" She asked, looking around herself. Maybe she could switch dimensions? No, if anyone found out...

No answer.

"Hello?" She stood up, looking around her at the surprisingly clean Metropolis alley.

Silence.

"Anything I can help you with, Miss?" A voice asked behind her. She spun round. A man with dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a Superman costume on, asked.

"No, sorry. Thought I heard someone say something to me," she smiled, trying to hide her face. It didn't work.

"You couldn't be any more than 12!" He gasped, and Nat narrowed her eyes.

"13," she growled out each syllable.

"Is there any family I can take you to? Friends?" Superman asked.

"Like I'd be out here if I had any if those. I was abandoned as a baby. Raised by an old hobo, and here I am," she shrugged, starting to walk away.

"And where's this old hobo now?"

"He died. Old age got to him," she sighed, letting the hero walk closer to her.

"When?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just this winter."

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked, reaching round to grasp her other shoulder.

"No! I'm not going to some creepy orphanage! I won't let you take me!" She froze time, and climbed a nearby fire escape, up to the top of the building, where she clicked her fingers again.

"I won't let you take me," she hissed at a surprised Superman, before shifting dimensions.

* * *

The old cabin she lived in was crude, but it did the job. April kept it at a cooling temperature during the day, and warm at night, using her powers of weather. Or seasons, depending on what she felt like.

Her parents had known about her powers. They knew before she did. But they didn't leave because of them. At least, April hoped not.

She stood up off the sofa, and walked to the window. The sun was just setting, the perfect time, in her opinion. It was so beautiful, all the colours that passed along the sky.

"Hey Ma, hey Pa," she said to the glass, as though her parents could hear her, "I'm thinking of leaving, I really am. I'm working on my cloud travel. It's hard, but I think I can make it to the US. I'm leaving tonight, if I do, before I lose the courage. So, I'd just like to say goodbye."

She turned away from the window, and grabbed her backpack.

* * *

"And who is this Lillian Rose?" The boy with sunglasses asked. They hadn't noticed she was awake, but they seemed to have brought her to a hospital of some kind.

"She's a girl, I met her in the future. She, along with two other girls, are part of something large. A prophecy. Something we really don't want happening," the light speed boy looked to be troubled.

"Bart, what don't we want happening? Gar, go get Nightwing," the boy with sunglasses addressed his friends, and the monkey boy, probably Gar, left the room. Bart, the light speed boy, sighed.

"Well, they're major. To everybody," Bart scratched the back of his head, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"In what way?" Gar walked back in with a tall man, several years older than the others, supposedly Nightwing.

"Spoilers," Bart grinned.

"What do her tattoos mean? We should get Zatanna in here to check for magic," Nightwing walked over to Lillian.

"Or you could ask me," she said, opening her eyes. Nightwing remained stoic.

"My tattoos have magic in them. My father gave them to me," Lillian shrugged, tugging on the edge of her blue tank top.

"And who's your father?" Nightwing asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The sunglasses boy watched intently.

"If I told you, he would make your deaths and afterlife absolute horrific," Lillian frowned.

"Who is your father?" Sunglasses boy pressed.

"Hades," Bart deadpanned. The room was silent, until an angry Lillian flew at him, clawing at his face and hair.

"How'd you know? No one knows! You're lying! You're, you're, you're," she stumbled back from him, and went and sat back on her bed, repeatedly tapping her smallest golden tattoo.

"Bart! Are you ok?" Gar asked, while sunglasses boy just watched her.

"Why are you tapping your tattoos?" He asked. Lillian sighed.

"The gold tattoos each signify a heavenly virtue. The black ones show the seven deadly sins."

"And that specific tattoo?" Nightwing asked.

"Forgiveness, the opposite of wrath," she sighed, ceasing her tapping, "it calms me down. I can also calm down others, or make them feel any of the sins or virtues."

"So you control emotions?" Gar simplified.

"No. I cannot control love, hate, happiness, sadness, any other emotion, really," Lillian stared down at her arms.

Nightwing realised the girl must be cold, in only a blue tank top, denim shorts, a red hair band, and non matching, polka dot socks. Her green boots rested by the side of her bed. He chucked her a blanket from one of the other beds, and she wrapped it round her shoulders.

"Not to sound stupid, but what are the sins and virtues? I can't really remember," Bart blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. The virtues, in order with their opposites are; chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, forgiveness, kindness, and humility," Lillian explained instantly.

"Noted," Gar nodded.

"I'm sorry, but where am I? And who the heck are you?" Lillian pointed at the unnamed boy in sunglasses.

"Robin. You're in a safe place, don't worry," 'Robin' smiled slightly, before they left the room.

Yep. All these years of running have definitely made me crazy, Lillian thought. Who names their kid Nightwing?


	3. Lego

**Thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

Don't drop me, don't drop me, April recited mentally to the cloud. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was there was land beneath her, and she had been travelling for roughly 10 hours. She yawned, her powers draining whatever energy reserves she had left.

"Hello," a kind voice greeted from behind her. April slipped through her cloud layer in shock, but caught herself in the layer below.

"Sorry," Wonder Woman flew down, floating just above Aprils' head. "I'm Wonder Woman."

"April," aforementioned girl cocked her head to the side.

"So, what are your powers? You obviously have some," Wonder Woman gestured to the cloud.

"Weather and seasons," April shrugged. Personally, she found the Amazon slightly imposing, and really was too tired to care that she was practically spilling her darkest secrets.

"Well, that's, urm, is the word cool?" April chuckled. Who knew the hero was socially awkward?

"Yeah, you could say that," the air became warmer.

"Well, where are your parents?"

"Dead," the answer was clipped, short.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well would you like to come with me?"

"No," the cloud April was sitting on became dark, and menacing. The grey rolls of fog rumbled, and lightening flashed below her. Wonder Woman jerked backwards, guarded.

"I will never leave with a stranger," April frowned, before turning the cloud back to white. "Sorry," she whispered, "my powers still are slightly uncontrollable."

"I could help you with them," Wonder Woman offered.

"I'm sorry. I can't," a blast of wind sent Wonder Woman flipping backwards, and when she righted herself, April was gone.

* * *

Nat practically danced down the Metropolis sidewalk, gaining some very strange looks. She spun into an alley, picking up her hidden backpack, and walking back towards where she saw a stand selling some lovely smelling food.

She took a deep breath, holding it, before snapping her fingers. She ran forwards, snagged a small amount of the substance, before running back into an alley. She snapped her fingers yet again, and time restarted.

One problem about freezing time, was she couldn't breath when she did it. Sighing, Natalie switched dimensions.

* * *

Lillian leaped out of bed when she knew no one was around to stop her. She removed her IV line, and turned the heart machine off at the wall. She sprinted for the door, and flung it open.

"Better luck next time," Robin smirked.

"Damn you to stepping on Lego," Lillian muttered, heading back to bed. Robin winced.

"Not hell?" He asked, following her in.

She shook her head. "I was born and raised there. It's not something I would wish on anybody."


	4. Cosmos

**In hope ****_Cherryblosssom24_**** never stabs herself in the leg with scissors again, I am dedicating this chapter to her. Disclaimer see chapter one. Also, I'm taking a week long author hiatus... please don't kill me.**

* * *

"The Cosmos is rising!"

All at the same time, wherever they were, whatever they were doing, and whoever they were talking to, Lillian Rose, Natalie Grace and April May screamed.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Dinah looked down on a sleeping Lillian.

"We don't know. She was just in here, then we heard her screaming from the kitchen," Karen, M'Gann, L'Gann and Mal stood around Lillians hospital bed. Said girl was unconscious, her hands covering her ears, hazel eyes closed and mouth open in a silent cry.

M'Gann suddenly looked up, eyes focusing on a space of empty air.

"Someone's here," she whispered.

"How right you are," from mid air, a man appeared. He wore a black pin stripe suit and black bow tie, his grey hair slicked back with a generous amount of hair gel. He smelt of ash, flames, smoke and something masked by his strong cologne that varied between blood and decaying flesh. His hazel eyes sparked at he walked towards the heroes, who were already in a fighting stance. "Now step away from my daughter." He clicked his fingers.

By some unseen force, the hero and heroes in training were blasted backwards, painfully hitting the wall and being held several metres off the ground. Hades walked over to Lillian. He picked her up, and they both disappeared. The heroes fell to the floor.

"So," L'Gann snickered, "who wants to break Robin's heart?"

Mal hit him over the head.

* * *

This was by far, in Nats opinion, the best dimension for her to spend her time. It had permanently azure blue skies, startlingly green grass, busy bees, bright flowers and two globes of yellow warmth circling.

Nat called it Dimemsion #14, out of the 2187 she frequently visited, and the 4629 that she knew about. It was Earth, if humans were non-existent. No buildings, just nature. And it was very friendly nature, at that.

Nat sat up, and stretched, rubbing her forehead.

She remembered the words. She remembered the pain. The Cosmos is rising. It was the same voice who had spoken to her just before she met Superman.

Who, or what, was the Cosmos? Isn't it the universe seen as an ordered whole?

That's what Nats dictionary said, upon reference. She twirled a small daisy between her fingers, smiling down at it before standing.

She had a bad feeling. Like something was going to happen and she had no way to stop it.

Maybe, she pondered, she should go to Superman. No, if he really wanted to help he would have helped all the people like her before they were old enough to understand the world. He would have helped the little people. Without the little people, there would be no big people. You needed each and every thought to make a person, after all. Every single ant to do their job. The backstage members of a movie or play. The lighter strokes in a painting. A single raindrop in a thunderstorm.

That was Natalies opinion, anyway. It was the way the world worked.

* * *

April May opened her eyes to find herself, well, she wasn't quite sure where she was.

The buildings around her were small and quaint, the blue sky above her perfectly clear. She walked out of the dead end alley, sliding into the few people walking down the main street.

One sign caught her attention. Smallville. She'd never heard if the place.

People around her started to look up.

"It's Wonder Woman," one gasped, and April silently ducked under a grocers awning. The black haired heroine flew by, waving to the crowds, before she was gone.

April ran, aiming for the edge of town where she could see a green expanse of countryside. She was tired, her body still aching from falling from the clouds. Glad she remained awake long enough the cushion her fall with a pile of snow, she listened to her stomach rumble.

She hadn't eaten for a couple of days now, she couldn't be sure.

Reaching the hill, she sat at the base of a tree and closed her eyes. April just hoped she wouldn't be noticed here.


	5. Lilly

**Hiya! Sorry about the hiatus, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

Lillian woke up in a large room, the black painted walls enhancing the flickering light caused by the single candle on the opposite side of the room.

Her hazel eyes widened, anywhere but here.

She sat up in the king sized bed, the black silk sheets rustling about her. Yes, she was here again, after all she did to escape. She cursed under her breath, checking the clock on her bedside table. 3:41am. No chance escaping now, she'd have to wait until the night was over.

Lillian took a quick shower, dressing in a black t-shirt and black denim shorts. What? Hell was hot.

Storming out of her room, she stalked down the shadowy corridors before bursting into her father's throne room.

"Father! What happened to bring me here?" She narrowed her eyes at her only surviving parent. The stench of death echoed the hall, and her father looked up from a conversation with a wraith.

"You fainted. The prophecy is drawing near," a grotesque smile appeared on his face.

"But I don't want to be part of this prophecy! I don't want to be a toy soldier just shoved into something I don't want to be in! I want to have choices! And surprisingly enough, I was happy there," Lillian screamed, her voice rising. Her father waved the wraith away, and stood to face her.

"Aren't you glad that you're back home?"

"No! I ran away, remember?" Lillian huffed.

"Do you know why I called you Lillian?" Hades asked.

Lillian looked up, shocked. "No."

"Your mother's name was Lilly. When she died, she was offered the chance to be reincarnated. She took it, promising that she would return. But she wouldn't remember. Wanting to keep some part of her here, I called you Lillian. I gave you powers, taught you to control them. You're my daughter, Lillian, and I love you," by this time, Hades was clutching his daughters hands. Lillian was looking up at him, hazel eyes meeting hazel.

"So, you just want me to be happy?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then, will you let me go to the surface?"

"Absolutely not! He roared, as Lillian scurried from the room.

She walked, head hanging low, back to her room.

She would wait for sunrise, when her father would be asleep.

* * *

Natalie raced across the Metropolis rooftops. The night was silent, the only sound was her ragged breathing and thundering heart.

"Now... I remember... Why I don't... run," she sighed to herself, leaping over a gap between two buildings. Nat continued running, before she slammed into something hard. She fell backwards, landing painfully on her tail bone.

The black haired boy she had run into had blue eyes, and was wearing a black top with a red Superman 'S'. Superboy.

Nat scrambled up, backing away from the hero.

"I'm afraid your not going anywhere," behind Nat, in all his Kryptonian glory, stood Superman.

"You have got to be kidding me," Nat whispered, as a thick black collar with flashing red lights was snapped around her neck. She clicked her fingers. Nothing.

* * *

April sat up, eyes snapping open as the black haired Amazonian floated overhead.

"Hello again, April," Wonderwoman greeted, settling on the grass beside the girl.

"Wonderwoman," April nodded, stiffly.

"I'm here to offer you something," the hero started, gently.

"No," April stood up, brushed imaginary dust off of her clothes, and started walking away.

"You don't know what I'm offering yet," Wonderwoman started following her.

"I don't want to know," April shook her head. A lone, solitary cloud floated in the sky. April blew a small puff of air out of her lungs, as a gale picked up around them, obscuring the older woman's vision for a few moments. When Wonderwoman opened her eyes, April was gone.

The hero sighed, and flew away into the clear blue sky.


	6. Those Words

**Ok, this chapter is kind of Nat centric, but I will warn you that this will happen with the characters from time to time. Disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

"Hey, get this thing off of me!" Nat protested, being blindly led into Mount Justice.

"No can do, I'm afraid. I'm here to hand you over to Nightwing," Superman shook his head, Superboy smirked, and Nat growled under her breath.

"Is this the girl?" A new voice asked, most likely Nightwing, as Nat stumbled around, blindfold still in place.

"Yes. Nat, meet Nightwing, Nightwing, meet Nat," Superboy pushed the girl forward.

"I'll take her in, you can watch from the glass," Nightwing nodded, as Superboy started leading her towards the interrogation room.

From the entrance to one of the halls, Impulse stood.

"This is so mode. But let's crash this moding prophecy!"

* * *

"Do you know anything about a prophecy?" Nightwing asked. Nat looked around herself at the sterile white room. The only things in there was a mirror, more like one way glass, a chair, a table, the interrogator, and the interrogated.

"I know the Mayan 2012 one that didn't come true," Nat shrugged, handcuffs clinking together.

Nightwing sighed. "Who are you? Full name please."

"Natalie Grace, but everyone calls me Nat," said girl grinned.

"Where are you from?"

"Metropolis."

"Who raised you?"

Nats brown eyes became sad. "Her name was Jo. She was a homeless lady, recently lost her baby girl due to no medical coverage. She found me on the streets, left to die, and she took me in. Gave me a name, enough to survive on. But she died one winter, just before I discovered my powers. From there on, I raised myself."

Nightwing stood up straight, nodding.

"Someone will come in in a second. But for now, you're staying here."

"What? Why?" Nat sat up, staring wide eyed at the hero.

"Just stay here. Time is of the essence, anyway," Nightwing walked out.

Nat froze. Those words…


	7. Ignored

**_NOTE: I WILL BE GOING ON A 2 WEEK HIATUS BECAUSE OF HOLIDAYS_****. Well, I'll still be writing, I'll just have no internet :(. Disclaimer see chapter one, and thanks for all of your amazing reviews! I may not reply, but they mean a lot.**

* * *

April sobbed. Rocking back and forth in a dark alley after days of travel, she finally let the tears go.

Would she ever be able to let someone close without fear of hurting them? Would she ever not be alone?

The dark sky was cloudy up above her, the sound of sirens passing every few moments.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A voice asked. April stumbled to her feet, and started to move away.

"Get away from me," she cursed her voice coming out so weak.

"Do you need help?" The figure stepped forward. He wore a black bodysuit with a blue bird symbol, and a domino mask. If there was one thing April knew, it was to keep away from the masked people. They either wanted to help you, or kill you.

"No," Aprils eyes were red and puffy, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Miss, what's the matter?" April was aware of how she probably looked. Dirty clothing, muddied skin, matted hair, fearful eyes. It was enough to cause a young child's nightmare.

"You'll get injured if you come any closer," she was backed against the wall now, green blue eyes wide with fright.

"You're April May aren't you? Wonder Woman told me about you," the masked man relaxed slightly, his body language open as he paused.

April nodded.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm Nightwing, by the way," he made a gesture like it didn't really matter. "I have been crime fighting since I was 9, training since I was 3. And feel this," he took her hand and gently knocked it against his light armour, "this should help."

She looked up into the whites of his masked, shocked he had gotten so close without her noticing. She nodded, mutely. He grinned, and pulled out a grappling gun. Wrapping an arm around the girls waist, he swung off into the shadows.

Above, the clouds circled. Inside, April tried to ignore the voice.

_The Cosmos is rising. And it will not be ignored._


	8. Daylight

**How art thou today my little piggywinkles? Don't ask. Too much sugar plus looking at pictures if pigs gives you the strangest words and ideas. Anyway, who' Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters yet? I have! Found the UPS to OPS thing hilarious, but oh well. Disclaimer see chapter one, and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

It was daylight. Lillian crept through the hallways of hell, hiding in the shadows the flickering green flames caused. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she wore a long sleeved black top over black cotton shorts. And then, of course, her trademark red boots.

They used to be her mothers, the inside worn away to fit her feet perfectly. A spell placed on the shoes caused them to grow with her feet, and she'd had them since she could remember.

She tried to ignore the whispering voices. Lillian wasn't sure whether they were lost souls, or something much more sinister.

But then a name clicked into place. The Cosmos. The Cosmos was whispering to her, testing her, wearing away at her mental defences.

If she didn't already know the prophecy, she'd think she was mad.

She probably was, in all reality.

She held her breath as the ghost of a butler walked by. As the only living creature in the underworld, the sound of breath meant it was either her, or an intruder you killed on sight.

As she was meant to be in bed, she would likely be dead by evening darkness.

The butler paused, his neatly trimmed grey moustache twitching as he listened. The few hairs on the top of his head made him seen older than he really was, yet his suit was perfectly crisp.

"Come out of the shadows, young one," he whispered. Lillian gulped, but stepped into the light.

"You forget ghosts do not need light to see," he smiled kindly, bowing slightly. "My name is Pennyworth, I was a butler to the Wayne family of Gotham."

Lillian nodded, biting her lips. "I'm Lillian. I'm Hades daughter. You won't tell him I'm leaving again, will you?" She hated the fact she sounded like a guilty child caught with their hand in the cookie jar by one of their older siblings. This sibling also seemed to be debating whether or not the child was worth it.

"Why?"

Her eye twitched as she fought to ignore the voices, but plowed on. "Because there is a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled. And the two other girls in the prophecy will need my help or the lives and afterlives of every creature ever to walk on this planet will be ripped to shreds, and everything forgotten. Like a reset button on a game, and there will be no way out," the last three words she practically growled out, pronouncing each and every syllable.

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly a perfected look. One eyebrow rose up high, while the other scrunched low in concentration, as though searching for a lie in Lillians little speech.

"Very well. I shall help you escape, but on one condition," the butler nodded.

"Which is?" To tell you the truth, Lillian was to relived to care what the consequences might be. She had a chance to escape the prison she had been stuck in all 14 years of her life.

"Check in on my son. He works in Wayne Manor, in Gotham. Alfred, his name is, Alfred Pennyworth."


	9. A Free Princess

Thanks for the reviews, disclaimer see chapter one...

Jarvis Pennyworth was a kind man, managing to look old and wise if you even took the slightest glimpse of him.

Of course, the small glasses perched on the edge of his nose and his thick British accent may have been a large help of that.

"I assume you know of the guards, Miss Lillian? They were, after all, the ones who attacked you last time," the butler led the way through darkened corridors that Lillian had never even seen before, let alone knew where they ended.

She had supposed that Jarvis was lying, and was taking her to her father, but she didn't really have the choice not to trust him.

He could be the difference between getting out with her life, or stuck here, dead or not.

"Please, Jarvis, don't call me Miss. Just Lillian will be fine," she smiled at the ghost, who was just a silhouette at the moment because of the flames flickering in torches behind him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Miss Lillian. You are the princess of the Underworld, and it is the way I was raised," Lillian frowned. She'd never thought if it in that context. She was mortal, yes, but she was technically a princess. She'd never be more, even if she wanted to, and her father would never let her be any less.

The air around them started to become cooler, the smell of rotting flesh became fainter, and sunlight started to become visible at the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately, two skeletons stood there also. They were both bulky in figure, but the one on the left side of the tunnel was slightly shorter. The shorter one held an ancient Greek shield, and wielded a wicked looking large spear, about the same hight as one and a half Lillians. The other one carried no form of defense, but wore the helmet of a Roman foot soldier, the red plumes muddied from age, as a long sword gleamed in the sunlight. They seemed to be chatting, their strange language of clicks and cracks being formed by the noises their broken teeth made when knocked together.

"The shorter one, that's the one who attacked me last time," Lillian whispered, crouched beside Jarvis. The Greeks spear still had the sight of dried blood on the tip, fresher than the stuff placed there thousands of years ago.

"I'll draw them away, Miss Lillian. Then you can run," Jarvis was about to stand, but Lillian reached out to stop him. Her hand went straight through his shoulder, and they both shivered.

"You'll get in trouble," she hissed.

"Just watch over my son, Miss Lillian," the old ghost smiled, before walking away. Somewhere behind Lillian, a rockfall made the two guards run past her to see what had happened. Lillian had never understood how skeletons could see at all, considering they had no eyes. Hades had tried to explain it to her countless times, but she'd never really grasped the concept of it. She had boiled the answer down to one word though: magic.

Silently thanking Jarvis as she left her hiding space, she made a break for the sunlight.

She was free.


	10. Cinnamon

Heya all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, disclaimer see chapter one

* * *

It was dark, the shadows flickering as though they had a life if their own due to the cinnamon candles burning in the centre if the room.

"I like cinnamon," Superman shrugged, as though to explain himself.

Nat rolled her eyes, slouching uncomfortably in the wooden chair she had been tied to, handcuffs digging in slightly into her wrists.

The room, all in all, held three figures, a security camera, one way glass and, of course, the candles. It was made if brick, and Nat couldn't see a door because of the darkness. She only knew Superman was here because he stood just inside the dancing light.

Natalie didn't know her superheroes. She could only guess at the woman hiding in the shadows, the occasional blink of blonde hair her only indication of who it was.

How many heroes were there now? 50? 100? 150?

Light flooded the room, causing Nat to squint her eyes and blink rapidly. As soon as it had opened, it had closed once again.

A moment of silence.

"Natalie "Nat" Grace?" Superman asked, walking forwards.

"Yes, yes, I've already told you that!" Nat was looking down, trying to get a good look at the red blinking black collar around her neck. It was excruciatingly painful, especially when she tried to tap into her powers. It was like running headfirst into a brick was over and over again.

She had always had an issue with electricity. She loved going back in time to when people thought steam power was amazing!

"And your past?" It was the woman who spoke this time, yet she still hid in the shadows.

"Already explained to Superdufus," Nat would have waved a hand, but the handcuffs were a slight problem with that action. Superman scowled.

"How did you get your powers?" The woman sighed. Nat was obviously testing her patience.

"Don't know, don't care. I just use them," Nat shrugged.

"What are your powers?" Suoerdufus was the one to speak this time.

"Time and dimensions. Have you ever been to that candy floss dimension? It's awesome," Nat licked her lips, and both of the adults I the room sighed.

"Age?"

"13."

"Any serious illnesses?"

"I freeze occasionally, to let a bit of time catch up, but nothing else."

"Any crimes?"

"A girl's gotta live. Nothing major, just a hotdog from the occasional stand. Could be passed off as a miss count."

Questions like these went back and forth like the ball in ping pong, sharp and never missing a beat, fir about an hour, going through sheet upon sheet of question filled papers.

"Final question. Will you let Martian Manhunter probe your mind to see if what you've said is true?"

"_What_?" Nat exploded, "Someone in my mind? I've sat here, answering each and every question honestly, put up with this stupid collar and the presence of Superdufus and now you expect me to let you in my head with open arms? My head is my head, I am _not_ letting anyone into it."

The two heroes stood dumbstruck, staring at the girl in shock. The woman stepped out of the shadow.

"My name is Black Canary, and I know you've already met, urm, Suoerdufus," the woman smiled, Superman frowned, "but I would like to offer you a place on a team of up and coming heroes. If I cam clear it with Batman and Nightwing, that is."

It was Nats turn to be dumbstruck.

"You really want me on this team?" She asked quietly. "Tell me more."

"Missions are distributed by Nightwing, I am your combat trainer. Someone will help you understand your powers, send you to school, give you a room and food and friends. Help you get off the streets. And you can become a hero, make a name for yourself. The youngest member of the group is technically Superboy, he's 6, but he is physically 21. Beast Boy is 12, and he's the youngest physically. The oldest, Miss Martain, is 50 something Earth years, but mentally in her twenties. There's plenty of teens your age. After a while, they'll become family to you," Black Canary smiled.

"You wanted us?" Nat shied away from the light that filled the room, covering her eyes quickly with a hiss.

"Yes. Batman, Nightwing, meet Nat. I want her to join the team," Canary stood strong, but then again, she wasn't the one being priced by two Bat glares. Nat, however, was.

"I saw the interrogation. She can join," Nightwing nodded in agreement to Batmans statement. Nightwing unclipped the collar from around Nats neck, and removed the handcuffs.

"I'll take her over now. Bart will love another person to badger into hanging out," Nightwing grinned, and led Nat out if the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, having to jog to keep up with the mans long strides.

"Mount Justice. Oh, what name do you want to be called out when we enter?"

* * *

RECOGNIZED, NIGHTWING B-01, NAT THE TERRIFYINGLY AWESOME B-24. Nat sniggered as she stepped out the zeta beam.

She thought Nightwing would have cut off the last three words from the name.

Yes, you are correct. That would just leave it as ´Nat´.

"Who? Oh, New girl? Crash name," a boy run over. He had light green eyes and rust coloured hair, yet his mouth was stuffed to the brim with chicken whizzies.

Nat grinned. "I didn't think he'd take me seriously."

"He does that. He used to be a prankster, like me. I'm Bart, otherwise known as, well, I'm the new Kid Flash," Bart sighed.

"What happened to the old one?" Nat asked, confused.

Bart winced. "I wouldn't bring that up around here. He, well, he died. But anyway, what's your name?" He slapped a smile onto his face.

"Nat, Nat Grace. The terrifyingly awesome."


	11. Everything

**I think you'll enjoy this one... 3:). Disclaimer see chapter one, and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

RECOGNIZED, NIGHTWING B-01, NAT THE TERRIFYINGLY AWESOME B-24.

April looked up towards the zeta beams. She frowned, wondering who Nat could be. Seemingly enough, none of the other aspiring heroes knew either, if Bart running out meant anything.

"So, do you want to join our team?" Batgirl finished her sales pitch, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose.

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go," April shrugged, before smiling. "I'd love to." Around her, the team broke into grins, all except Batgirl and Robin pulling off their masks and introducing themselves. Bart and told her who he was before she agreed. After all, secret identities were 'retro'.

"Hey guys," Bart ran back in, shoes making a teeth aching skid noise across the carpet. "We also have another new girl. Meet Nat."

Nat walked into the room, smiling slightly, scanning her new team mates.

"Hey," the 13 year old grinned, just before her dark eyes made contact with Aprils lighter ones. All expression fell off of their faces, eyes turning completely white.

"Fight until the very end," Nat said, her voice raspy.

"The time has come for all to mend," Aprils voice wasn't her own, and the entire team listened for a brief pause that sounded rather like another person should be speaking, yet weren't.

"Of time and space, we all shall face, the evils hiding behind the mace"

"Of seasons and weather, we shall tether, evil and good hiding amongst the heather."

Another pause, and yet another feeling that a third voice should be speaking.

"It has come," Nat growled.

"The 80th sun," April's eyes flickered, body shaking. A pause.

"A daughter lost."

"A daughter left." Pause.

"A promise kept."

"A promise fulfilled." Pause.

"Nat."

"April."

"Lillian," said girl leant against the doorframe, just outside of the zeta reader. Her hazel eyes were sad, as the two other girls were barely caught before they hit the floor.

"What was that Lillian?" Nightwing asked, as Lillian stepped through. INTRUDER ALERT blasted through the mountain, but the daughter of Hades ignored it.

"A prophecy. I've know it since birth, but, they haven't. I can repeat it in full if you'd like, and tell you what I've figured out of it so far," Lillian shrugged, sitting down in on of the armchairs.

"Urm... who are you?" Cassie asked, watching the other girl distrustfully.

"Remember that time we wouldn't let any of you in the infirmary?" Nightwing butted in. "That's because Lillian was in there." Lillian raised her hand, and did a small finger version of the Mexican wave at the blonde girl.

"The prophecy," Robin prodded.

"Jeezum, hold your horses. Anyway, it goes like this.

"_Fight until the very end, the time has come for all to mend, and of flowers we shall tend. Of time and space, we all shall face, the evils hiding behind the mace. Of seasons and weather, we all shall tether, evil and good hiding amongst the heather. 7 of each, along the beach, her life force leaves her like a leech. It has come, the 80th sun, the prophecy has begun. A daughter lost, a daughter left, a daughter loved. A promise kept, a promise fulfilled, a promise broken. Nat, April, Lillian."_

Lillian sat back, proud she'd gotten every single word right from memory.

"Okay, and what have you figured out?" Nightwing leant over.

"Hang on, some of us don't even know your name," Tigress protested.

"Lillian Rose. 14 years old. Daughter of, well, he'll kill you if I tell you," she shrugged. The room was silent.

"Is he an assassin?" Tigress asked cautiously.

"He's Hades," Robin interjected.

Lillian pouted. "I don't like people knowing that thank you very much."

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it. Explain." M'Gann paused before adding, "Everything."


	12. Anyway

**I'm so sorry! I've started my GCSEs this year (ask Google if you don't know), and they. Are. Hell. Seriously. I got 6 hours of homework last Thursday, and don't get me started on this weekend. Disclaimer see chapter one, and thanks for not giving up on me!**

* * *

"Well," Lillian started once they were all sat around the small coffee table in the middle of the common area, "my father has known this prophecy for centuries. He always knew it would be me, but even if an immortal entity tries to defy fate... let's just say there's an entire section of Hell dedicated to them, and it's not a great holiday destination."

"We aren't too sure about anything, but we've done the best we can. We think there's someone, or something, and we're going to have a fight. There's mentions of flowers, but we're still not sure of that.

"The 80th sun, we have 79 days after this one and then poof. A daughter left and a daughter lost, will most likely be one of those two respectively," Lillian gestured towards the two girls still unconscious on the couch.

"A promise kept, a promise fulfilled, a promise broken. I think the three of us should restrain from making promises. And any way, which girl's Nat and which ones April, and what do you know about them?"


	13. Dreaming

**Has it been a week since I last updated? I don't know, my days are blending together. Thanks for all the reviews, and disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

Nat lay in bed that night, thinking. Lillian and April were strange girls. Nice, but strange.

She couldn't think of another word for it.

The prophecy was what really perked her interest. And the fact she wad allowed to paint one specifically designed wall whatever colour she liked and was thinking of painting something herself.

Smiling as she thought of what she would sketch out in the morning, Natalie Grace fell into the recesses of sleep.

* * *

Lillian perched in the old oak tree as she watched Alfred Pennyworth through the window of Wayne Manor. She smiled. She would keep an eye on the elderly man if it meant her life. She hoped her promise to Jarvis would be the promise fulfilled.

Opening a tunnel through the ground, she jumped in to appear in her bedroom. Being Hades' kid rocked.

Lillian climbed into bed after going about her nightly routine, and fell asleep.

* * *

April felt like the gazelle in the lions den. Trapped. As she paced the room around her, she tried to calm herself. So what she was in a mountain? It had been here for years and no one had died yet.

Yet, the little voice at the back of her brain giggled. The supports of the mountain could be weakened and boom! April May visits Lillains dad.

A knock from outside brought her back from the depressing turn her thoughts were taking.

"Come in!" She called, watching Nightwing poke his head round the door.

"Just checking you're alright," he smiled, before bidding her good night and leaving the room.

April sighed, and slipped between the bed covers, thinking of days to come.

* * *

The three woke simoultainiously in a bright field. The sunlight burnt down upon them, as they sat in amongst the heather. There was a crystalline blue lake to their left, with white sandy shores and Palm trees, and to their right was a dark forest, shadows lurking and moving in its depths.

_It is time,_ the wind seemed to whisper. _They are here._

The trees rustled, and ripples appeared on the lake. Clouds raced across the sky, momentarily covering the sun before moving on again.

The girls stood, discovering they had changed clothes. They now stood in knee length white dresses, with their hair up in a braid. They were barefoot, nails neatly filed.

"I can't calm the wind," April shouted over the gale, Lillain and Nat staggering from the force of it. A tree branch reached out and gripped Nat by the waist, pulling her into the shadows. The two others made to go after her, but the heather twisted around April's ankles. Lillian stopped at the edge of the trees, torn between her two new friends and the strange pull that urged her down to the lake.

She turned left, towards the lake, and dipped her fingers in. She screamed as she fell in. The wind stared the whisper.

_7 of each, along the beach, her life force leaves her like a leach._

Nat gasped, spinning round to try and see whatever hid in the shadows. Something sharp and metal came out of nowhere, hitting her in the forehead, sending her to the ground.

_Of time and space, we all shall face, the evils hiding behind the mace._

April trembled where she lay, heather wrapping around her lips and limbs. She couldn't breathe, her chest constricting as her oxygen intake lowered.

_Of seasons and weather, we all shall tether, evil and good hiding amongst the heather._

All three sat up in their beds. April was gasping for breath, Lillian was drenched, and Nat was busy wiping the blood from her forehead.

They all were barefoot in knee length white dresses, their hair intricately braided.


End file.
